


The 7 Deadly Sins

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [33]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, Dom/Sub understones, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Slash, Teasing, a tiny bit OOC, but they're back to themselves by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase commits the 7 deadly sins. </p><p>House finds it hot.</p><p>Pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 7 Deadly Sins

House first notices it in the morning, he wakes up at 7:30, enough time to be late into the hospital, and Chase has normally gone by then, but Chase is still in the apartment, and House potters into the bathroom, to see his blond wombat admiring himself in the mirror. It's surprising. Chase is wearing tighter than normal jeans, a black shirt with a dark purple skinny tie, top buttons undone, his hair has been slicked back with gel. And he's just...staring at his reflection. "Why do you look like James Dean?" House asks curiously, and Chase's reflection meets House's eyes with a sexy smirk 

"Who's that?"

House rolls his eyes "Damn Australian." And then he's surprised for a second time that day, because Chase is pressing him up against the tiled wall, sliding a hand into House's underwear. House swallows thickly "As much as I would love for you to do that, aren't you running late?"

"So?" Chase smirks, sliding onto his knees, and House can only grip his hair for dear life. 

...

The next time House notices it, it's a few hours later, he's limping down the corridor, about to raise hell for Cuddy, when he overhears Chase and Cuddy talking. The Australian sounds...angry?! Chase never sounds angry. It's intriguing. "I want a raise." Chase demands, and Cuddy's eyes widen 

"On what basis?"

"The fact that I'm the best surgeon in this hospital, and one of the most talented diagnosticians, and the only intensivist. I constantly work overtime and I want more money!" He sounds like an angry teenager, but the points he's making are actually valid. Cuddy stares at him for a moment, as though assessing whether or not he's high, before her shoulders slump

"I can...I can probably give you a bigger bonus."

"Do it." Chase snaps, turning on his heel and disappearing. House watches in shock as Cuddy turns, stumped, and heads back to her own office. House knows she's weighing the pros and cons, and with Chase, there are always more pros. She has to give him the money, he has the second highest survival rate in the hospital. 

...

A few minutes later, House realises he's also being lazy. 

He sits there, leaning back in his chair, legs kicked up onto the table, hands behind his head, eyes half closed as he drifts asleep. He doesn't help with diagnosing, doesn't bother asking if he can help with any of the tests, just sits there, almost drifting off. House isn't sure what to do about it, he makes a few sarcastic remarks towards his sleeping wombat, but the young blond ignores him, and even starts snoring lightly at one point. House looks at Cameron and Foreman as if they might know why he's acting this way, but they shrug, worried expressions on their face, and House counts through Chase's few surviving relatives, counting off anyone who might have died, but he draws a blank, and so with a cautious look, leaves Chase in the conference room while he goes and does the unthinkable. Talk to the patient. 

...

At lunch, he and Chase and Wilson sit together, as they do everyday.

But today, Chase is greedier than House. He steals chips from Wilson's plate, bites from House's sandwich, drinks milkshake and a chocolate muffin, a cream doughnut and two helpings of pasta. Wilson and House watch him worriedly. "So..." Wilson clears his throat, as Chase steals his coffee and takes a deep gulp "What's new?"

House raises his eyebrows expectantly and Chase shrugs, scarfing down the rest of his food and wiping his mouth. House jumps when he feels Chase's foot running up the inseam of his trousers "House, can we...talk?" House doesn't miss the slight inflection in his voice, but luckily, Wilson does. House's voice is dry

"W-where?"

"Hmm," Chase draws his leg higher up House's good thigh, and House nearly moans right there "I was thinking Cuddy's office." He stands and walks out. House watches after him, almost choking in disbelief, he stands, almost tripping over his chair in haste.

"Why would you talk in there?" Wilson calls after them, but House ignores him, limping into Cuddy's office, and locking the door, the blinds have already been closed, and Chase attacks him, lips kissing down his throat. House groans 

"What's gotten in to you?" He whispers, as Chase unbuckles his belt and pushes House's jeans and underwear to the ground, pumping him quickly, he can feel Chase breathing heavily against his collar and groans when he feels cool lube being spread over his aching member and Chase kisses him again with the perfect amount of tongue, he pulls away, gasping for breath "Not that I mind, but-"

"No talking." Chase groans, and House frowns at that. Chase talks. A lot. Especially during sex, confessions of love, and how he feels, and how House is feeling, he wonders if Chase has a fever, but then, Chase is kicking off his own underwear, and spinning them around, he turns his back to House, sticking out his arse, and it's too damn tempting. House thrusts in quickly, and Chase moans, biting his arm to stop from crying out in pleasure.

...

House doesn't see the next thing, but he hears about it a few hours later, hears the doctors and the nurses talk about it. How Chase got in a fist fight with the head of surgery, and he doesn't believe it until he limps to his office and sees Chase in his chair, a deep red-blue bruise on his left jaw. House stares at him, and Chase grunts "I want you to stop hanging out with Wilson." 

House blanches "What?"

"I want you to stop hanging out with Wilson!" Chase repeated, standing up "You spent too much time with him and-"

"Are you jealous?" House asks incredulously, but Chase stepped around the desk, arms crossed, stern looking. 

"No. More. Wilson."

"Or what?"

"So you won't do it? I should have known." And he storms past House. The older man stares in shock- how many times is his little Aussie going to shock him today? If he had a heart, he'd probably die of cardiac arrest. 

...  
...  
...

House gets home at exactly 7:05 pm, Chase left at 4, claiming he could have an early day. 

As soon as House opens the door to their apartment, Chase throws his arms around him tightly "I'm so sorry. So so so sorry," he whispered. House frowns, pulling away

"For acting like a crazed psychopath?" he asks, hanging his cane on the back of the door and shrugging off his jacket

"Aren't all psychopaths crazy?" Chase follows House into the living room, where House sits on his armchair, and points to the couch. Chase sits down, knees bouncing. He's dressed in faded jeans, and an old, stained t-shirt. His hair is free of gel, and the bruise still makes House's insides twist. "Okay," Chase nods, swallowing "I should explain." House raises his eyebrows as if to say 'yeah, that might be a good idea'. "Okay, so you know what the seven deadly sins are?"

House rolls his eyes "I am familiar with the concept, yes, Father Chase."

Chase ignores him "Okay, so, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Greed."

House frowns "You've been acting like the 7 deadly sins?" Thinking about it, that makes sense. Lust, for all the sex, Envy for the Wilson argument, Wrath for the fight he got into, Pride for the time taken on his appearance, Gluttony for the insane eating at lunch, and Greed for the pay rise.

"I grew up in Seminary school," Chase mutters, looking awfully ashamed of himself "It was considered something everyone did. One day a year, on the 7th month, on the 7th day, from 7 am to 7 pm, you act like the 7 deadly sins to remind yourself why you avoid them at all costs." He takes in House's stare and whines "I know it's stupid, but it's ingrained into me now! I normally try to take my vacation time, but the hospital's been so busy, I-"

"Does this mean the hot crazy sex in Cuddy's office has to stop?"

Chase stares at him incredulously for a second "You aren't more worried about this?!"

"What's to worry about? You're still my adorable Wombat, you now have higher pay, street cred from your fight, and an amazing sex drive."

Chase's shoulders shake with laughter "You don't even care, do you?"

"As long as you haven't changed," House murmured, as Chase propelled himself into House's arms for another tight hug "Why would I?" His hands slide down to Chase's ass "How about round 3?"

"Have you got it in you?"

"Nope. But you will, in a second." He wiggles his eyebrows and Chase grins, pulling the lube out of his pocket, House groans at that "You get me so hot. Little devil."

Chase moaned "Call me that." He whispered feverishly, as they kissed and clawed at each other, ripping off their clothes "Call me that, okay?"

"I will." He hisses, lubing up his fingers and sliding them deep inside the whimpering Aussie. "And we'll burn in hell together."

"That's so hot." Chase groaned, pressing his forehead against House's, hips meeting his thrusts 

House smirked "Pun intended, right?"

Chase laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith, because she IS a genius.   
> x


End file.
